


come on in, where it all begins

by WriterInWonderland



Series: tales of the ones who love [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), but can't get a minute of alone time, they move into a hut, they're just adorable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInWonderland/pseuds/WriterInWonderland
Summary: they move into a new hut in the safe haven and can't seem to get a moment alone.but they're finally safe; finally home.they're allowed to love and to laugh as much as they want. and it can't get much better than that.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: tales of the ones who love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974244
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	come on in, where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'lakehouse' by of monsters and men
> 
> the 'tales of the ones who love' series has now been translated into russian!! you can read part 1 [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10439984) <3

“I’m going to miss sleeping in the same place as everyone.”

This kind of commentary has been coming in every minute or so from Thomas as people have begun transporting their bedding and clothes to their new huts. Neither Newt or Thomas have even gone to look at what their hut looks like, after much complaint from one side of their relationship who has insisted on helping everyone else.

It didn't take long for Newt to realise why his boyfriend was doing this—if anyone is the king of procrastination, it’s Thomas, and it really is a little bittersweet to know that their tight-knit group of friends will be sleeping in different huts. Well, most of them are sharing with at least one other person, but still. It’s a stark contrast to anything they’re ever known before, though Vince says this is what pre-apocalyptic communities would have been like. Not that any of them can remember it for themselves.

Apparently, the little village of huts is situated on a slight hill and is set up so that everyone will still be fairly closeby. The privacy will be nice, but Newt has to admit that he, too, will miss having all his friends in sight for most hours of the day and night. It’s always a relief to wake up from a nightmare and be able to check that everyone really is safe.

“Can we move our own stuff now, Tommy?” Newt asks when the commentary falls silent, his back pressed against the empty wall and knees tucked up to his chest.

Thomas takes one look around him (he’s procrastinated to the point where the whole space is empty aside from the two of them and all their things), and he finally, _finally,_ nods. “I think we should. Good idea.”

Not that Newt hasn’t been saying the same thing for the past few hours, but yes. Good idea, indeed.

When Thomas offers him a hand up from the floor, Newt takes it and is hauled to his feet, a thank you on the tip of his tongue before he’s being swamped in Thomas’s embrace. The sudden warmth takes him by surprise and he lets out a small squeal of surprise that he’ll find the time to be embarrassed about later, when his boyfriend isn’t randomly hugging him.

Newt doesn’t need to ask why. He knows Thomas is still coming to terms with the fact that they’re safe and that they’re whole world isn’t about to be ripped to shreds. This transition to some sort of supposed pre-sun flare normality _is_ strange and it _is_ a big leap from sleeping in hammocks in the glade or a sandy floor in the scorch. 

But it’s what they deserve, after everything.

“You know everyone will still be close to us, yeah?” Newt murmurs into the crook of Thomas’s neck as he rubs small circles into his back. “It’s not like anyone’s going far. It’s still the same safe haven, still the same us.”

Thomas sighs, “I know, I know. I’m just being sentimental.”

“You’re allowed to be sentimental if you want to be.”

There’s a moment of silence where Thomas simply holds Newt closer, before he pulls away with a smile on his face and a newfound determination in his eyes. “Okay, sentimental hours are officially over. Let’s go find our new home?”

Newt keeps his ‘finally’ to himself as he entwines their fingers and allows Thomas to lead the way out towards their new home, their own hut, and their first space to call purely their own. He thinks, somewhere deep within, that he’s always wanted this. It wouldn't surprise him at all if getting to this point was the ultimate goal all along; a place of safety where they can rest without living in constant fear. 

Maybe this is where they’ve always been headed.

The end of the track, the end of the race. They’ve stopped running and they’ve started to breathe. And the air has never felt cleaner than it does as they walk parallel to the ocean with the tang of salt on their tongues that’s become so familiar now.

Beneath the gentle rays of the sun, Newt feels as if everything has fallen into place. He has the boy he loves by his side, and can hear the yells of excitement from his friends as they make their way through the newly constructed village.

Destination: home.

The moment they reach the hut with ‘N + T’ taped to the door, Newt knows that this is it. This is where he’s always supposed to be and will always find comfort, no matter what. This is where he’s going to spend his life, in peace and happiness, and where Thomas is going to spend his, too. 

Together. 

Together is how they’ll do it.

Together is how they push open the door, and together is how they step inside, eyes wide with wonder and so, so much hope. Newt is in love in so many more ways than one. With this place, with their home, with the boy he’s sharing it with. So much love.

“This is…” Thomas whispers as he looks around the room which is bare apart from a double bed in the middle of the room and a cupboard in both corners. But Newt’s not looking at the room any more. He’s looking at Thomas.

“Perfect,” he says, finishing Thomas’s sentence. “It’s perfect.”

Thomas nods and meets Newt’s gaze, his eyes shining so brightly. “Home,” he says, as if testing how the word feels on his tongue.

The truth is, home is anywhere with Thomas.

  
  
  


★★★

  
  
  


The sun is just beginning to dip below the horizon when they take their last armful of things up to their hut. Rays of shimmering golden light pour in through the windows when Newt pushes the door open with his hip, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. He smiles back at Thomas who’s already watching him with the softest expression and the most tender of smiles, and he decides, right there and then, that everything they’ve ever been through has been leading them to this moment. 

To safety. To happiness. To love.

It doesn’t take long for Newt to fold his last few items of clothing into his cupboard, and to stick up a beautiful drawing that one of the children made for him and Thomas above their bed. Thomas watches him do so with a smile on his face. He always seems to know exactly what Newt’s thinking.

It’s the start of a new chapter, them moving in here together. And Newt is so excited to see what that means for them.

From the other side of the bed, his chosen side, Thomas meets his eye. A wordless exchange passes between them, before they make a joint decision. All Newt can do is grin before he and Thomas are jumping onto the bed simultaneously, grabbing at each other in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

To simply be able to exist like this means the world to both of them.

The distinctive sound of a throat being cleared is what drags them from their moment of elation, and Newt looks up from where he’s buried his face in Thomas’s shoulder to see Minho standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him. His smirking, like he’s been watching a while, but Newt doesn’t have it in him to care.

“You guys seem happy,” he says once their laughter has subsided. “This is a nice place you’ve got, you two got lucky.”

“It’s because Vince loves us,” says Thomas.

Newt hums in agreement, “He does. But don’t talk to him about favouritism because he’ll shoot you down in seconds, he loves us that much.”

“No need to rub it in,” Minho says with a sigh and exaggerated eye roll. “Anyway, come visit mine and Gally’s hut when you’re not drooling over each other. Ta-ta for now.”

He leaves before either boy can yell at him. Nevermind. They’ll get payback later.

With the door closed behind Minho, they’re well and truly alone for the first time in what feels like forever. Having everyone else around them twenty four seven is great, but can get a little tiring when they just want to spend a bit of time together, alone.

And truly alone is what they finally are. _Finally._

The look on Thomas’s face confirms that he’s having the same realisation as Newt, and barely a second passes before he acts on it. In one swift motion, Thomas flips their position so Newt’s the one pressed down into the mattress with an undignified squeal of surprise.

That’s when he starts.

Thomas’s hands find his sides and begin to tickle him just hard enough to see Newt squirming and cackling with laughter in a futile attempt to move away. Except, Thomas has him pinned down and there’s no escaping the merciless tickling hands.

They allow themselves to just be silly because the silliness of a childhood was ripped away from them. Neither of them knew how much they needed this luxury until now, when they’re allowed to be as silly and as stupid as they like behind closed doors.

It’s an incredible feeling.

Finally, the tickling ceases and Thomas gazes down at Newt with a smile that can only be described as fond. He leans down and presses their lips together in a kiss that speaks a thousand words, because they’ve needed words when they’re together.

This time, they allow the kiss to get as messy or as passionate as they like, simply because they _can._ There’s nothing holding them back; no one to stop them…

Until the door comes crashing open and Newt’s gasping in surprise to the sound of his sister’s shrieks of disgust. “Ugh, seriously guys?” she whines, shielding her eyes and looking a lot like she’s regretting most of her life choices. 

“Bloody hell Sonya!” says Newt. “You couldn’t have _knocked?”_

She makes a sound of distaste and backs out of the door, giving Newt the chance to recompose himself and put a bit of reluctant space between himself and a smirking Thomas. Sonya knocks patronisingly on the door and awaits Newt yell of confirmation that, no, there is no more making out happening behind closed doors. Even though a closed door should be evidence enough.

“Seriously?” she asks again, glancing between them with something like suspicion in her eyes. “I didn’t need to see that.”

“Well you should have knocked,” Newt says with a shrug.

It’s her own for barging in like that but hey, it could have been worse.

Sonya sighs, “I’m getting Vince to give you a lock.”

“Thanks.”

“You two are in insufferable,” she says, though her smile is enough to give everything away. She’s always expressed how much she supports and adores the two of them, so Newt only feels slightly bad about letting her see them having a moment.

Thomas, however, appears to be feeling no sympathy at all. “Did you need something or can we continue?” he asks, with no shame at all.

All Sonya can do is stare at him, and Newt watches on in glee at the little exchange between her and Thomas. One of his favourite things is seeing the two of them getting on so well; it warms his heart to know how close they’ve got recently, and how fond they clearly are of each other. After everything, it’s nice to have his new family so close.

“Well I _was_ coming to see what your hut’s like and see if you were okay but not anymore. I’ll see myself out,” says Sonya, throwing a wink in Newt’s direction before turning on her heels and leaving without another word.

Newt glances towards Thomas—at his already swollen lips and messed up hair—before deciding that he trusts Sonya to fend off anyone else so they can have a bit of space, and he finally lunges forward and kisses Thomas. 

If they spend most of the evening like this, laughing and kissing with nothing to worry about and nothing to run from, then that’s no one's business but their own.

  
  
  


Newt falls asleep with a smile on his face and a pair of arms wrapped around him, and he knows that he’s found his peace. He’s found his home. And that’s all he could ever ask for.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what this is but i do hope you liked it.  
> let me know what you thought :)
> 
> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aliceryx) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
